vendettasfandomcom-20200215-history
Survivor: New Zealand - Vendettas
|previousseason = N/A }} Survivor: NZ - Vendettas is the first Survivor season in Moistened's timeline. It takes place near Lake Taupo, New Zealand. This season documents the competition between sixteen unique individuals as they work to survive in a lush, unpredictable environment. Over the course of thirty-nine days, they will participate in a plethora of challenges and learn how to cope with limited supplies and basic rations - all for the chance of walking away with the million dollar cash prize at the end of the game. Twists *'Vendettas:' As the main theme of the season, the castaway who is sent to Exile Island will be presented an ultimatum that will vary depending on what stage of the game they are in. For example, one decision could be to exclude a winning tribe member from a reward trip, yet tease them by forcing them to tag along. Another extremity could fall at the opposite end of the spectrum in which they can pre-cast a vote against a player attending Tribal Council during the tribe phase - even if they are not on their tribe. They are also unable to refuse making a decision. If they do so, the ramifications will be inflicted upon them instead. This has been devised as a way of ensuring drama and conflict amongst the group. *'Exile Island:' One player from the winning tribe will be banished and sent to a separate location where they are unable to strategize and will be out of the loop until a predetermined period of time. Though in seclusion, the castaway will have a chance to unearth a "consolation prize" in the form of a clue to the location of a Hidden Immunity Idol that may or may not be hidden there. *'Hidden Immunity Idol:' Hidden Immunity Idols are hidden in virtually any space the castaways have access to during the game. A hidden immunity idol can grant one castaway immunity from a single tribal council if played before the votes have been read by Probst. Upon being played, the idol will negate all votes that have been cast for the castaway, and thus the castaway with the second highest amount of votes will be eliminated instead. *'Extra Vote:' This is an advantage that can be obtained through being the first person exiled to Exile Island and it grants the ability to vote twice during a single Tribal Council that player attends. *'Juror Removal:' A power given to one player who has the potential to eliminate a member of the jury from the game. *'The Auction:' is a special Reward Challenge where the players are temporarily relieved from competing in strenuous challenges. Instead, they will be given a specific sum of money where they must outbid the other contestants for certain items, mostly food, with instances where temporary use of amenities and visit from loved ones are also offered. There are also instances where there are game-changing powers contestants can outbid on, such as power to send another player to Exile Island, an advantage at the next Immunity Challenge, or a clue to the Hidden Immunity Idol. Memory Wall Castaways The Game Confessional Count Voting History Author's Notes *This bitch is shaking the table. Category:NZ